Nuparu
Nuparu was an Onu-Matoran until he was turned into a Toa on a quest to find the Toa Nuva. History Metru-Nui Nuparu mainly worked in the Archives on Metru Nui. He worked with Whenua and Mavrah on a top secret project involving a number of ancient Rahi. Nuparu was also an inventor. He was famous for inventing the Vahki as well as the Kranua, Kraahu and the Kralhi. Nuparu also informed the Toa Metru of a leak in the Archives which caused them to journey down and encounter Krahka. 1,000 years ago, Nuparu, along with the other Matoran of Metru Nui, were summoned to the Coliseum and was forced into a Transport-pod by Vahki. The Matoran were eventually transported to the island of Mata Nui, where the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Energy to awaken them. Mata-Nui On Mata-Nui, Nuparu lost all of his memories of Metru-Nui as a side effect of the Matoran-Pod. Nuparu later invented the Boxer as a form of battle suit that could be used to combat the Bohrok. Travelling to Voya-Nui Jaller came to Nuparu, as well as of Matoro, Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, Kongu and Takanuva, when he needed help as to where the Toa Nuva had gone. Jaller formed a small team consisting. The group made it to a barrier. Takanuva offered to go first. The barrier would not let him through. The Matoran all made it but not Takanuva. In a place where there is only Darkness there is no need for light. That was why. The Matoran carried on through until they got to Karzahni. Karzahni When the group arrived on a cliff side, they decided to climb it only to be captured by Manas crabs on the top and brought to Karzahni. Nuparu and the others were forced to hand over their Kanohi masks and have them replaced by other ones. Nuparu received a Kadin. When Nuparu found a small chamber with an Av-Matoran in it the group discovered the Toa Canisters. Karzahni found them and attempted to kill them, but Matoro stepped forwards and challenged Karzahni to show him what would happen if they stayed. Karzahni used his Kanohi Olisi to inflict a vision of the death of Mata-Nui on them, only Karzahni was so taken aback by the power and destruction that he allowed the matoran to escape in the Toa Canisters. When the canisters landed on Voya-Nui, the Red Star, which was eluminated in the night sky, struck them with six bolts of electricity, turning them into the 'Toa Inika' Toa Inika The Toa Inika first headed inland through a series of tunnels until they realised they could already use their mask powers after being Toa for such little time. Nuparu activated his Kanohi Kadin unknowingly and crashed into the cavern ceiling. After developing his newfound flight, he then scouted ahead using his Kanohi Kadin, but Vezok saw him and followed him back to his team. Vezok then tried to enslave the Toa into fighting against each other. However he Toa Inika were immune. Vezok was eventually defeated but escaped. The Toa then found Garan, an Onu-Matoran leading the Matoran Resistance Team. They met in the Matoran Fortress. The team then split up to accomplish different tasks. Nuparu, Kongu, Garan and Velika searched the Piraka Stronghold for the Toa Nuva only to be attacked by the Piraka. Luckily, the other Toa Inika were able to arrive and the team fought the Piraka and Brutaka. However, the battle turned around as Hakann used a special Zamor, which would transfer all of a target's abilities into him. He shot Brutaka with it but Thok got half of the power because their armor was touching. In a few moments the two Skakdi had knocked out the Toa and the other Piraka. The two Piraka then continued on but it was not long before they split apart and started fighting each other. The Toa then joined forces with the remaining Piraka and made their way to Thok and Hakann. Before the battle, Axonn issued Hewkii with another type of Zamor Sphere that would counter the effects of Hakann's Zamor and allow Brutaka his power back. Hewkii used it in the battle and restored Brutaka's power but the two Skakdi had anticipated this and countered the zamor with a blast of their own. This resulted in the Toa Inika being knocked out, allowing the Piraka to gain the advantage when they reunited. Once they were awake the Piraka had already began their descent down the 777 Stairs. The Toa Inika were forced to press on after them. The Toa then encountered the chamber of death where one of them had to die. Matoro volunteered for this and he was killed as a sacrefice of their continuation. However, he was bought back to life straight after. Following this, the Toa also had to fight their worst nightmares where the "lost control of their powers". The Toa won this battle and saw that they had in fact battled illusions. They continued until they faced several Protodax that had been enlarged. The Toa were unable to kill them and nearly faced death until Umbra, an order of Mata Nui servant who was placed as a guard for the Mask of Life, scared them off. He then attacked the Toa and came close to defeating them. The Toa then formed a plan in which Hahli used her Water power to make moisture in the air, which Matoro froze until the cavern was covered in ice. As Umbra had used his ability to become a beam of light at this point, he was reflected off the surface of the ice and followed Nuparu. He ten began moving out of control and ended up being beamed around the room until he materialized and went out cold. The Toa continued and found their way to the Chamber of Life, where they fought Vezon and Fenrakk. They managed to fight the pair into the Lava but they came back more powerful than before. Jaller then formulated a plan to have Kongu use his Kanohi Suletu to transfer the thoughts of the Ignika into Vezon’s head. The Skakdi realized that the Mask wanted Matoro as its guardian and not him. He then attempted to kill Matoro but Jaller managed to freeze him using a Zamor sphere that Axonn gave them. Once Vezon was defeated Matoro went forward and took the Mask from Vezon. But the Mask felt that the time was not yet right for it to be used and travelled to the place it felt was the most damaged, which was the Pit. Hahli tried to get it back but almost drowned and was saved by a Matoran from the underwater city of Mahri Nui. The Matoran then died. The Toa Inika were approached by the Toa Nuva whom they had a discussion with. The Toa Nuva said it wasn't their destiny to get the Ignika. Mahri-Nui The Toa then went down the Stone Cord in hopes of reaching Mahri Nui and were attacked by Vezon again. They managed to defeat him but attracted the attention of some Zyglak. The Toa escaped into the Pit and were turned into water breathers by the power of the Ignika. The were soon attacked by a 300 foot Venom Eel, which was also a victim to the Ignika. Nuparu intended to use his Kanohi Kadin, only to find that it had been transformed into a Volitak. The Toa managed to escape to Mahri Nui, where Matoro was used as an example to the others that they could no longer breath air. Nuparu went with the others and tried to talk the Barraki out of sending their Rahi armies to destroy the Kelp Weed plantation. The Toa Mahri pretended to be prisoners of the Pit too, which the Matoran actually believed and were about to attack Matoro had he not escaped only to be captured by Hydraxon and thrown into a cell in the original pit. Following this, the Toa Mahri falsely allied with the Barraki. Nuparu was placed in a cave that was guarded by a Rahi. He managed to escape using his Volitak and freed Hekii and Hahli with him. The trio then stumbled upon Hydraxon's weapons cache. In this cave, Nuparu found several Cordak Blasters and brought them back to the other Toa when they regrouped. On their way back to Mahri-Nui, Nuparu, Hewkii, and Hahli were reunited with Jaller and Kongu. The Toa then returned to the village where they found Matoro and a Maxilos Robot. Little to their knowledge, the Robot was being inhabited by Makuta Teridax, who was forcing Matoro to keep quiet. The Toa were then called "Toa Mahri" in honor of Mahri-Nui. Nuparu and the other Toa later helped to break down the Stone Cord after evacuating Mahri-Nui and contacting Axonn to help evacuate Voya-Nui. However, the team was attacked by a Gadunka, which had been enlarged by the powers of the Ignika, the Ancient Sea Behemoth and the 300ft Venom Eel. Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Toa Category:Matoran Universe Category:Onu-Matoran